


Can I ?

by Cyaniade



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, Horny, M/M, Smut, facial cum, giving head, wooyoung is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaniade/pseuds/Cyaniade
Summary: Wooyoung asked yeosang for a blowjob. And who was he to turn that down.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 19





	Can I ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I decided to start posting one shots, it’ll be for both woosang/sansang

Yeosang hummed softly to himself, unaware of the small figure silently entering their room. 

“Hey yeosang.” He greeted, Yeosang looked up and smiled before bringing his attention back down to his textbook.

“What u doing ?” Wooyoung asked, he subtly tried to peer over yeosangs knees.

“Oh just studying, we have an exam on Tuesday.” 

“Ah.”

He kept his eyes focused on yeosang, wondering why it was so hard to keep the black haired boy out his mind, the sexual thought rummaging through his head at once was tiring him. He _wanted_ yeosang. He wanted to _feel_ yeosang. He more specifically wanted yeosang on his knees under him, giving him a mind blown blowjob. He snapped out his thoughts trying to focus on the thesis paper he had to write. It was so hard to focus knowing that yeosang was only a couple of feet away from him. He felt the way his pants tightened around his thighs, already knowing he was hard. He grabbed his phone to distract him, only to stare at yeosangs contact. He walked carefully towards the bathroom, hiding his boner. 

He clicked yeosangs contact once again, pressing on the messages button and writing up a sinful text.

_ Wanna give me a blowjob ? :) - _

He didn’t know why he added the extra smiley face but he did anyways, quickly sending the message before he regretted it. 

The bathroom door swung open, and there Yeosang stood a sneaky smirk plastered on his face.

Yeosang tilted his head slightly. “You want me to give you a blowjob ?” Wooyoung nodded. A smirk was suddenly plastered on yeosang face, seductively he slid down to his knees all while keeping eye contact with wooyoung. He slowly zipped down his pants and removed his underwear, cock hitting his lips. He smiled before kissing it lightly, wrapping a hand around the base, beginning to pump it. Soft moans escaped from wooyoungs mouth. 

“Shhh.. don’t want anyone to hear us.” He smiled softly, whilst wooyoungs cock was firmly pressed against his lips.

Yeosang softly licked his tip, earning a groan from wooyoung. He continuously lapped his tongue around the tip before slowly engulfing wooyoung cock in his mouth. He moaned at the sweet, salty taste, sending shivers to wooyoung body. He slowly bobbed his head back and forth making sure to keep eye contact. He used his free hand and wrapped it around the length he couldn’t reach. Yeosang pulled back with a wet sound. “you want more ?” He questioned, teasingly leaving wet kisses around his shaft. With his head thrown back and eyes closed, he let out a high pitched yes. 

_“okay more for you then.”_

He bobbed his head a little faster, his cheeks hollowed. His tongue explored wooyoungs shaft slowly, deep and breathy moans escaped wooyoungs lips. He grabbed the black haired boys locks, his grip held on strong. 

_ “My god yeosang, your so good.” _

Yeosang giggled, sending an unexplainable wave throughout wooyoungs body. He watched how half his length continued to disappear into yeosang mouth. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Yeosang continued sucking wooyoung off, his tongue passing under his tip. He saw how wooyoungs head fell back, and his grip on his hair loosened. 

He continued his action but bobbed his head faster and faster, a loud moan slipping from wooyoungs mouth. 

_ “A-about to c-cum yeo-“  _

_ “On my face.”  _

Wooyoung nodded as he pushed yeosangs head back, grabbing his cock he titled it over yeosangs face. He pumped his cock furiously, his breath continuously hitching. 

Yeosang squeezed his eyes closed and kept his mouth open, waiting for wooyoungs cum to paint his face. Thick white strips of cum suddenly emerged from the youngers cock landing on yeosang tongue, cheek and chin. Once he calmed down he looked at yeosang who looked so beautiful with his cum covered on his face. 

“Do I look pretty ?” Yeosang asked, batting his eyes cutely.

“Yes baby you look beautiful.” He bent down to grab yeosangs arm, lifting him up slowly. 

He caressed yeosangs face before slowly connecting their lips. The kiss was sloppy and chaste, wooyoung wipped the cum off Yeosangs chin. 

_ “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you, too.” _


End file.
